The present invention refers to a door, especially a vehicle door.
Previous designs of such doors have usually been arranged to swing about hinges arranged in the vehicle frame surrounding the door opening. Such doors require a comparatively large space outside of the vehicle to allow the door to open completely. If the door does not open completely, the door interferes with movement into and out of the vehicle. In addition there is also the danger of the door striking an adjacent vehicle or building causing damage to the door and the adjacent vehicle or building.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,762 discloses a system employing bydraulics in combination with a dogging mechanism to vertically raise large doors mounted in the shell plating of a ship.